Bedtime Stories
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: A short story of the Friendship between Harry, Ron and Hermione during their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione's parents send over her old copy of Charlotte's Web. Ron has doubts about a book with a spider heroine but Harry is hoping they'll read it together, much to Hermione's delight. All characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling and the wonderful E.B. White


**Bedtime Stories**

It began early in November on the first frosty morning of the year. After the incident with the troll the three had made a solid habit of having breakfast together. Ron and Harry were hurriedly finishing last night's homework when a great grey owl swooped down and dropped a small brown package in front of Hermione. The boys barely looked up, they were in such a panic to finish writing, and they would not have noticed the little book Hermione's parents had sent her if not for Malfoy's loud jeer.  
"Are muggles fond of pigs Granger?" he laughed, pointing at it. "They _are_ both filthy lower creatures."  
Harry looked up to see a tattered old copy of _Charlotte's Web _sitting in front of Hermione on top of brown package wrappings. He`d never read it (the Dursleys were not ones to read bedtime stories, least of all to him) but he recognized the title from his old school library.  
"What are you on about Malfoy?" Ron said angrily, "Can't you mind your own business? Why do you always need to bother us?"  
"Leave her alone." Harry added.  
Hermione had turned red. Tucking the book under her robes she said hastily, "I'll meet you in class." and hurried out of the great hall.  
"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry. "What was that book she had?"  
"It's a story." Harry explained. "A muggle story."  
"I didn't know she read stories," Ron pondered, chewing his toast. "I thought she only read school books."

Later that night they sat in the common room, laughing at a picture Ron had drawn of Snape mixing a potion that exploded and left his hair standing on end with the tips smoking and a dumb expression on his face.  
"That's _not _funny you two,"Hermione scolded, "you could get in big trouble for that." but Harry noticed the corners of her mouth tugging up in a small grin.  
"Admit it Hermione, it's pretty good." Ron said between chuckles.  
She rolled her eyes at them and said, "speaking of Snape we should be going to bed soon. There is a potions quiz tomorrow and we don't want to be too tired for it."  
As she got up she Harry noticed _Charlotte`s Web_ peaking out between her school books.  
"Can I read that sometime?"he asked her, pointing to it.  
Hermione looked embarrassed. "This?" she asked, pulling it out and turning red.  
Harry nodded.  
"What is that anyway?" Ron asked, "A children's Story about pigs?" He caught site of Charlotte on the cover. "And _Spiders?_ What on earth do muggles parents read to their kids?"  
"There is nothing wrong with my parents." Hermione said hotly.  
"Of course not, I didn't mean-" he began  
"And pigs are very clean and smart animals." She interrupted. "And Charlotte is a good friend to Wilbur. She's very nice."  
"Who's Charlotte?" Ron asked.  
"The spider." Harry informed him.  
"Blimey Hermione," Ron exclaimed. "Spiders aren't nice. They're scary!"  
"Charlotte isn't scary." Hermione retorted stubbornly. "She's very nice actually.  
Ron opened his mouth, about to argue but Harry cut him off.  
"Maybe we can read the book together," he suggested. "And then you can decide for yourself if Charlotte is a good spider." He said to Ron.  
He didn't tell them the other reason he wanted them to read together. Never in his life had anyone ever told Harry a bedtime story. He knew parents were suppose to read them and that Ron and Hermione weren't his parents, or parents of any kind. But maybe having a story read to you by friends before going to bed would be a similar experience.  
"Well _I _wouldn't mind staying up a bit later." Ron said yawning. "I'm not even tired."  
"Liar." said Hermione but she was grinning at them. "You really want to read it with me?" she asked Harry.  
He nodded.  
She turned to Ron, "You too?"  
He shrugged. "Sure. It doesn't look like a big book anyhow."  
It really didn't, Harry noticed. Especially beside Hermione's gigantic copy of _Hogwarts: A History.  
_Hermione beamed at them and then, seeming to forget about getting sleep for the potions quiz said "Should I begin? I know the story already so I can set the tone."  
"Go ahead," Harry replied smiling back and he and Ron settled down on the sofa.  
"_Chapter 1_," Hermione began, settling in between them so they could read over her shoulder, "_Before Breakfast_."  
They sat there about an hour, taking turns reading out loud to each other as the other Griffindoors wandered off to bed.  
"But that's not fair!" Ron exclaimed as they ended Chapter 2 and Wilbur was sold to uncle Homer. "Why can't Wilbur stay with Fern?"  
"It really isn't." said Harry, imagining how he'd feel if someone tried to take him away from his friends at Hogwarts.  
"No its not." Hermione agreed. "Mom and Dad said if it were me they would have let me keep him."  
"Your parents sound like good people." said Ron and Hermione smiled at him.  
They all wanted to keep reading but Hermione insisted that it really was time for bed and there was no arguing with her on the matter so they packed up, went quietly up to their dormitories and got into bed.  
As he fell asleep, Harry noted that he really did like bedtime stories very much.

The next night they read the book together again. And the next, and the next. Charlotte quickly appeared in the story, much to Ron's dismay. But he soon warmed to her.  
"They aren't really going to eat Wilbur are they?" Harry fretted as Charlotte's first message failed.  
"Of course not." Hermione reassured him.  
"Yeah", Ron added "Charlotte and Templeton will save him."  
The other two children looked at him quizzically.  
"What?" He said, raising his hands. "I can change my mind? Charlotte's not so bad. She's a special spider. And Scabbers likes Templeton." He added holding up his pet rat.  
Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance but said nothing. He saw her eyes glimmer with amusement at their friend.  
They made a habit of reading before bed, about a chapter every night. When they finally got to the end and Charlotte died, leaving Wilbur her sack of eggs, all three had tears in their eyes. Harry was glad all of the other Griffindoors had gone to bed (they had read later into the night than usual to finish the story). He didn't think he could explain to them, without telling them the whole story, why he was crying about a dead spider.  
"I really liked that story," he told Hermione as they wiped the tears from their eyes.  
"Thanks Harry." she sniffed.  
"Charlotte was a brilliant spider," said Ron, "a good friend."  
"She helped Wilbur when he needed her," Harry added.  
"And she _never_ gave up on him." Hermione concluded.  
"Let's make a pact." said Harry suddenly, putting out his hand "to help each other when we need it."  
"And to never give up on each other," Ron added placing his hand on Harry's.  
"No matter how hard things get," Hermione finished adding her hand to the pile.  
They stayed where they were for a moment, their hands together in the fading light of the Griffindoor fireplace. Then Harry yawned and Hermione started talking about how they really should go to bed and how it was really late and they'd be tired in the morning.  
"Goodnight." she said them and pulled them both into a hug which they returned before hurrying off up to their dormitories to bed.  
Harry lay awake for a bit, listening to Ron and the other boy's snores. He felt a sense of belonging he had never felt before. He felt happy. He felt loved. He Ron and Hermione would be friends forever and, together, there was nothing they couldn't do.


End file.
